In the abovementioned technical field, patent literature 1 describes a method of periodically cleaning an inkjet head around which a powder is sticking. Also, patent literature 1 discloses a technique which, when washing a wiper for cleaning an inkjet head with alcohol, switches a state in which the wiper is rotated and dipped in alcohol, and a state in which the wiper is abutted against the inkjet head.